Fragments de vie
by missmalefoy159
Summary: Pour Colin, la vie se résume à ses photos. Ce sont un peu comme des fragments de vie, des souvenirs impérissables. Des clichés heureux que l'on peut revoir à l'infini. Mais il y a autre chose. Une autre raison à sa passion. Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais dit et qu'il a préféré enfouir profondément. Quelque chose que personne ne pourra jamais connaître.


**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne gagne pas une Noise en écrivant ceci ! ^^

**Note d'auteur :** Voici un court OS écrit pendant la nuit d'HPF du 11/05/2013, sur le thème "Instantané". Il est centré sur Colin Crivey. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce personnage, et je dois avouer qu'avant cette nuit, je n'y aurais jamais pensé car ce n'est pas un de mes personnages favoris. Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Toute sa vie, Colin avait été indissociable de son appareil photo. Ç'avait toujours été comme un prolongement de son bras, une partie de lui-même. Il regardait le monde à travers son objectif. D'une manière paradoxale, tout lui paraissait plus réel. C'était comme si le monde prenait vie dans ses clichés. Il immortalisait des instants de bonheur. Et il adorait ça. Capturer l'instant. Pouvoir le revivre à l'infini.

Quand il avait découvert le monde sorcier, il avait été ravi de pouvoir donner davantage de vie à ses photos, de les voir bouger sous ses yeux émerveillés. Il avait été surexcité par le nombre incroyable de surprises que recelait le monde de la magie. Et plus que tout, par Harry Potter, le héros, le Survivant.

Pendant sa première année, il l'avait suivi partout, l'œil collé à son viseur. Il avait pris des dizaines de photos de son idole. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait être exaspérant. Il ne vivait que pour ses photos. Ses morceaux de vies immortalisés sur papier glacé. Des images mouvantes et en même temps figées, condamnées à répéter les mêmes mouvements. Par instant, il trouvait cela triste. Mais une nouvelle merveille lui faisait oublier sa mélancolie, et il redevenait un reporter en herbe.

Et si on y réfléchissait bien, cette attitude si énervante pour certains lui avait sauvé la vie une fois. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été pétrifié. Il se souvenait juste qu'avant cela, il avait voulu photographier la magnifique image qui se présentait à lui. Un couloir de Poudlard, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, mais éclairé par une lumière presque surnaturelle, qui découpait la pierre des murs d'une manière artistique qu'il fallait absolument capturer. Et ça l'avait sauvé. Il ne se souvenait pas de la période où il avait été une sorte de statue. Juste d'un trou noir.

Après cela, il avait été encore plus agrippé à son appareil. Il le suivait partout comme une seconde peau. Il avait grandi avec durant des années. Personne n'avait jamais compris son besoin d'immortaliser ces nombreux instants de la vie.

Ni Harry, qui avait toujours été agacé par cette constante attention. Ni Ginny, bien qu'elle ait toujours été très gentille avec lui. Ni son père, qui lui disait qu'il devait vivre dans le monde réel et ne plus s'emprisonner dans des rêves. Pourtant, ses photos, c'était sa réalité à lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire comprendre à quiconque.

Ni même à Dennis. Son frère ne le jugeait pas contrairement aux autres, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait compris. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin de conserver précieusement les instants de bonheur. Et encore plus durant cette guerre qui avait ravagé le monde sorcier. Cette guerre qui avait fait tant de mort, tant de victimes.

Mais ce que Colin n'avait jamais dit à personne, c'était l'Autre Raison. Celle pour laquelle il était aussi attaché à son appareil. Celle qui le rendait aussi enthousiaste et passionné. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un dingue. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde encore plus de travers, ni décevoir son père encore une fois. Alors il n'avait jamais rien avoué. Il n'avait jamais dit que s'il se cachait derrière ses photos et son viseur, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur.

Oui. Il avait peur, peur de ce monde si grand, si effrayant, de son immensité si terrifiante. Il avait peur des autres et de leur regard, car il savait pertinemment que les gens peuvent être vraiment abominables entre eux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils traitaient Luna parfois. Il avait aussi peur de son avenir, pas particulièrement à cause de la guerre, mais de son avenir dans le monde réel, des difficultés de la vie à affronter. Parfois, le monde qui l'entourait lui semblait trop fade, trop vide, trop perfide. D'autre fois, il le trouvait trop coloré, trop bruyant, trop réel.

Alors pour oublier cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre, cette sensation d'anormalité qui l'envahissait parfois, que personne ne pouvait le comprendre, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre noire ou allait photographier des détails que les autres jugeaient insignifiants et inutiles. Tout cela, il ne l'avait jamais avoué. Il avait trop honte. Il en rougissait parfois, lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit à baldaquin. Il se trouvait ridicule. Mais il ne connaissait pas une autre manière de vivre que collé à son appareil. Alors il se taisait et continuait.

Et maintenant, ce secret ne pourra plus être révélé.

Car Colin faisait partie des victimes. La guerre l'avait pris, elle l'avait fauché en pleine adolescence. Il était allongé sur le sol de la Grande Salle, affreusement pâle, les yeux clos. Et à côté de lui, Dennis pleurait.

Il trouvait cela injuste. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que Colin ne pourrait plus jamais prendre de photos. Que Colin ne lui sourirait plus, qu'il n'aurait plus des étoiles plein les yeux en lui montrant ses nouveaux clichés. Qu'il ne toucherait plus à son appareil, qui était encore enfermé dans sa malle en haut, dans ce qui avait été son dortoir.

Il n'était plus maintenant qu'un corps parmi tant d'autres. Le Lord Noir était tombé. Mais Dennis n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il ne pensait qu'à son grand frère. Il n'aurait pas dû finir sa vie comme ça. C'était totalement injuste. Ce mot tournait en rond dans sa tête depuis que la vérité lui avait sauté cruellement au visage. Il serrait dans sa main celle froide de son frère. Rien ne serait plus pareil maintenant. Il ne verrait plus son visage empli de bonheur devant ce magasin de matériel photographique de Londres. Il ne verrait plus ses clichés qui respiraient la joie de vivre.

Dennis ferma les yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il sentit une main serrer son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas. Il se fichait de la pitié des autres. La personne finit par partir. Il ne savait qui c'était et il s'en fichait. Il voulait dire adieu à son grand frère. Il le contempla une dernière fois. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés. Ses yeux fermés qui cachaient ses prunelles bleus maintenant vides de vie. Sa peau pâle et froide. Son corps fin et à l'apparence fragile.

Et dans sa main, serrée dans son poing, Dennis vit ce qui semblait être un bout de papier. Les doigts tremblants, il détacha doucement ce que tenait son frère. Une photo. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. C'était une photo de l'AD, prise deux ans plus tôt. Ils souriaient tous, heureux. Heureux de défier les règles, d'appartenir à un groupe. Heureux de vivre tout simplement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dennis comprit. Il comprit à quel point son frère avait raison. La photographie était une façon d'immortaliser les moments heureux et joyeux. Grâce à ces clichés, il pourrait se souvenir de ce qu'était son frère, sans jamais oublier comment il était. Il pourrait se remémorer sans cesse les bons moments passés ensemble, en s'appuyant sur des preuves réelles, qui l'empêchaient de se dire qu'il les avait rêvés.

Il se leva, un maigre sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. Il contempla une dernière fois le corps inanimé de son frère, un œil sur la photo qu'il tenait toujours à la main. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de Colin à présent. Des photos, des instantanés de vie. Des instantanés de lui, des fragments de sa vie. Et il pourrait les chérir autant que possible.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, toute critique est constructive et je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ! ^^


End file.
